


Kitto Wasurenai!

by Aoaka_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoaka_chan/pseuds/Aoaka_chan
Summary: Rin is annoyed he didn’t hear Haru sing before, to find the others just as curios, which leads to a master plan to get him to sing, surly enough Rin didn’t see what happened that night coming!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kitto Wasurenai means “we surly never forget”, as in Rin and Haru's character song duet, you should absolutely listen to it if you didn't yet, i was truly amazed!!

It was a breezy afternoon, when the joint practice of Samezuka and Iwatobi ended, the Samezuka group left, leaving Rin and Sousuke behind to hang out with the Iwatobi club members as it was late summer and soon they won’t be able to swim in the pool anymore, so Haru decided to make the best of the last few days by swimming every day until last minute possible, the rest of the Iwatobi members following his league, Rin just didn’t have the heart to leave while his friends are still swimming, Sousuke claims that he stayed only because he finds the Iwatobi members ‘amusing’, Rin grinned, happy that Sousuke has finely gotten used to his friends and started to have fun with them as well, of course that didn’t stop his mixed feelings about Haru, but he’s getting there, if you ask Rin.  
The last sun rays were almost gone just as they were able to get Haru out of the pool to go change, they were all dressed and sitting in the change room as Makoto and Haru entered, the former gripping the latter’s wrist tightly almost dragging him away from the pool, they all had an amused look on their faces as Makoto sighed, finely letting go of Haru’s wrist to get his clothes.  
“He could be a real pain sometimes “  
Nagisa chuckled “that’s Haru-chan for you …” he looked at the ground briefly seeming thoughtful for a second, then... “Say ... why don’t we all go somewhere like karaoke or something … it’s rare for us to be together and have free time, besides tomorrow is Saturday so we can stay out as long as we want, right? “  
Rin’s eyes sparkled at the idea of staying around the others a bit more especially that Sousuke was there as well, and he really liked the idea of him getting close to the others, besides if he wants to be honest with himself he would say he wants to be with the blue eyed swimmer just a bit longer although it never seemed enough no matter how much time they spend together, but more is always better, so he enthusiastically agreed.  
“Sounds great, Sousuke and I have nothing better to do anyways“, he earned himself a glare then a known smirk from said person.  
“Sure, why not” Sousuke added, having a feeling he should not miss the chance to teas Rin later about this, besides who knows, this might just get interesting …  
“Ooh, that’s the spirit Rin-chan, Sou-chan … Rei-chan and I are going as well ...” ignoring the protesting ‘hey’ from Rei and continuing “That leaves only Mako-chan and Haru-chan and we’re all set”  
“Well, I won’t miss a chance to spend time with everyone” Makoto smiled gently  
“Not interested” Haru said while taking his clothes and heading to the showers  
“Come on Haru-chan, don’t be a party pooper” Nagisa followed Haru not caring that the other was heading to the shower, determined to convince him.  
Rin stared after them not able to hide the disappointment showing on his face as he was excited about the whole idea of him and Haru spending the evening together, maybe he was going to be lucky enough to see his friend smile or something, since it’s been a while since he last saw him smile, maybe even Haru would sing something an- … wait … I actually never heard him sing, he sighed heavily at this thought.  
“Don’t worry Rin-san, I’m sure Nagisa-kun well convince him somehow” his head snapped at Rei’s voice, to see the three swimmers looking at him with known smiles ... or smirks, but that’s not the point, did he just said that out loud?? , he fought a blush threatening to take over his cheeks, so glad Haru wasn’t in the room right now.  
“Um … well … I mean, it’s just weird that we never heard him sing before, right?”  
The knowing smirks and looks didn’t flatter at that as Rin spent the last five years away from Haru, and Haru wasn’t at the least the type to sing, obviously he wouldn’t know how he sings, fighting his blush became harder under their gazes, he knows that they knew about his crush on Haru, hell after what happened last year they’ll be idiots if they didn’t, but that doesn’t make it okay to speak about his feelings openly or even hint at them, after a few moments when he thought the silence would suffocate him, Makoto seemed to have enough mercy to avert the attention from him.  
“That’s right, I’ve actually never heard him sing all these years too”  
“Maybe he just doesn’t have a nice voice?” Rei added, Rin almost scoffed at that, everything about Haru was nice, but they didn’t necessary have to know his thoughts.  
“Can’t say I’m not curious though” Makoto looked thoughtful, maybe trying to imagine what Haru would sound like.  
“Well why don’t you corner him”, everyone looked at Sousuke surprised.  
“I don’t think that’s … “Makoto started.  
“Sousuke, what are you even …” Rin questioned, Sousuke didn’t get involved in his friends business especially Haru there sure is a trick somewhe…  
“Just don’t want to miss the chance to tease Nanase if he has a terrible voice” Ah … there it is, Rin just stared blankly at him, deciding whether to hit him or not.  
“Well as tempting as that sounds, I don’t think it’s fair for Haruka-senpei” Rei said adjusting his glasses.  
“Maybe if someone sings with him?” now it was Makoto’s turn to get stared at, the gentle, kind , considerate Makoto was actually considering forcing Haru to sing, he blinked at them “What … I’m curious” he added defensively.  
“Rin-san, why don’t you do it?” and the knowing looks were back, Rin stuttered in surprise, his heart skipping a beat.  
“Huh? ... Why me .. I mean I don’t mind, but how? … “just how did this turn about him and Haru singing together not that he didn’t want to but seriously … they got silent for a while thinking, it wasn’t like they know how to corner Haru to sing, a few moments later, Rin’s eyes sparkled “I’ve got an idea”  
They all looked at him interested in what kind of ideas the red-haired teen was thinking  
“Makoto, I need your help since I don’t know what kind of songs Haru listens to”  
“ehh! But I’m not even sure if he listens to anything at all”  
“Come on Makoto, you were with him all these years you got to think of something”, Rin couldn’t hide the bitterness in his voice, Makoto looked at him briefly as if he could sense the jealousy in his voice, thankfully he didn’t point it out, just looked away thoughtfully.  
“Well there was a song he used to listen to often in middle school but I don’t remember its name” Rin clicked his tongue in annoyance, of course, Middle school  
“It was something like .. we won’t forget.. never forget, sorry, I can’t remember the full name” Makoto said trying hard to remember the damn song’s name, Rin thought for a bit before his eyes widened ‘it couldn’t be!’ he thought ‘no way …of course stupid Haru would listen to this song .. Just to make my life harder’, but for some reason it made perfect sense.  
“We surely never forget” he mumbled.  
“What? “ Makoto looked at him puzzled  
“We surely never forget” it’s the stupid song Rin insisted that Haru should listen to in elementary School, claiming it was the most beautiful song ever, and Haru just discarded him saying he’s not interested, he felt a weird twisting in his stomach, he didn’t know what was this feeling but he decided he didn’t like it.  
“Yes! That’s the song’s name! How do you know that??” Makoto sounded fairly surprised, even Sousuke and Rei was looking at him surprised.  
“Well .. I just do .. anyway, I have an idea so listen carefully, and Rei tell Nagisa about it later”  
Just as he finished explaining his plan to the others, Nagisa and Haru entered the room, now Haru fully dressed, with a scowl on his face, Rin’s heart fell for a moment thinking Haru wouldn’t go with them, but he didn’t have enough time to think about it as Nagisa excitedly announced that Haru changed his mind and is in fact going with them, adding a teasing? ‘Ne Haru-chan?’ Haru just gave a slight nod, looking a little bit off, and was that a slight blush on his cheeks? , no, Haru doesn’t blush! Right?, Rin’s eyes must be playing tricks on him, just how did you convince him Nagisa??  
“Well then, let’s get going” Nagisa beamed excitedly.  
It was getting dark as they made their way to the Karaoke bar Nagisa recommended , Rei walked with Nagisa in the front since they were leading the way, listening to whatever the blond was blabbering about, Makoto and Sousuke walking together engrossed in whatever conversation they were having, Haruka couldn’t really get himself to listen to them anyway as he was a bit overly conscious of the presence next to him, he snuck a glance seeing the wind playing softly with red hair, he couldn’t help but feel a little envious, he lost count on how many times he wanted to reach and see if the wine colored locks are as soft as they look, he sighed quietly, feeling the other glance at him.  
“What a day!, it feels like forever since I had so much fun swimming” Rin said stretching his arms above his head, it was true, both of them spent the whole day swimming and racing, Haru would consider this a perfect day, a day full of water and swimming and Rin and swimming with Rin, he couldn’t be happier, he was engrossed in his thoughts he let words slip out of his mouth.  
“yeah, I really enjoyed swimming together all day” Haru paused at his words, seeing Rin staring at him out of the corner of his eyes “ I mean it’s fun swimming with everyone” he tried to cover the last slip of a tongue, Rin thought his heart will gave up on him, his stomach twisting painfully, like it wasn’t enough to spend the day with a half-naked wet Haru, now he has to hear him saying he enjoyed swimming with him, it took all his willpower not to tackle the Dark-haired beauty, to squeeze and kiss the life out of him, instead he settled for putting his arm around Haru’s neck, the latter stumbled a bit due to the additional weight, but not making a move to remove the other’s arm, Rin grinned at him “Haru! You enjoyed swimming with me, didn’t you?”  
He said with a teasing tone waiting for the other to push him away with a huff like usual, instead blue eyes looked forward and away from him, a shadow of a smile tugging on his lips.  
“I did” Haru said simply and kept walking, and yes, Rin’s heart did give up on him, as he stopped walking for a moment, Haru getting ahead of him for a few steps, till his mind caught up with his heart and he willed his body to move and follow Haru, walking beside him again.  
Makoto and Sousuke watched them from behind, chuckling a bit at them before Sousuke heaved a sigh  
“I’m kinda worried a little about that idiot”  
“Why is that?” Makoto looked at him curiously  
“Well, he might act tuff and all, but I’m worried if Nanase rejects him some way, then … I don’t know … he has the bad habit of becoming a self-destructive jerk whenever he’s heartbroken”  
“I wouldn’t be as worried”  
“hm?”  
Makoto just smiled.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Haru would admit that it was a good idea and that they were having a lot of fun, it was worth the trouble of walking a bit further than necessary, to get to a bar with private rooms so everyone can relax and act naturally, plus he could watch as Rin laughed hard, clutching his sides with teary eyes at Nagisa and Rei’s duet when the tow singers turned it to the-worst-singer contest, he couldn’t help but smile as well, focusing on the red-haired’s sound of laughter, it was pure music to his ears.  
“Well I think we have time for only one song more, it’s getting late, who wants to sing??” Makoto said, catching the attention of the rest of them, as this was the cue to start their plan.  
“I can’t any more, I’ve been singing the whole night!!” Nagisa exclaimed, as he collapsed on the sofa next to a panting Rei, getting a “Me too!” from the blue haired teen.  
“I don’t have anything in mind” Makoto shrugged, Sousuke and Haru remind silent.  
“Well, in that case, there’s a song I like to sing but I need another person to do it with me” Rin said while glancing at the others.  
“I can do it” suggested Makoto with a smile, “What’s the song then?”  
“We surly never forget” Rin told him seeing Haru tense a bit out of the corner of his eyes.  
“Well, it does sound familiar, I’m not sure” said Makoto thoughtfully, Haru could feel his heart beat speeds up a little, wishing for the stars that Makoto won’t remember why it sounded so familiar.  
“Come on, someone must know it, it’s was a very popular song you know”  
Nagisa and Rei just shook their heads saying they’ve never heard of it, while Sousuke just watched with amused look, just as Haru seemed to relax that Makoto won’t remember and Rin was about to give up, he heard Makoto exclaiming loudly  
“Ah!! I remember now, Haru used to listen to this song a lot when we were in kids”  
Haru’s heart stopped as he saw the smirk on Rin’s face, looking around him to find an escape, Nagisa and Rei didn’t know the song, but Makoto …  
“Makoto, I know you know this song”, he looked at his best friend pleadingly, Makoto just shrugged  
“Sorry Haru-chan, I don’t seem to remember it all that well” he smiled apologetically at his friend when he saw the betrayed look in his eyes.  
He reluctantly looked at Sousuke, “Yamazaki “, he didn’t want to ask the other male for anything, but he was getting desperate, he absolutely didn’t want to sing, especially this song, and especially with Rin.  
Sousuke just smirked at him “Never heard of it”, Haru glared at him, liar … there’s no way he wouldn’t know it while Rin was so obsessed with it for a long while.  
His friends were a punch of traitors and liars, he decided.  
He was jerked out of his thoughts when a hand warped around his wrist jerking him up and dragging him to the small space where they did the singing.  
“Oi! Rin! … Wait a min-“, he started to panic, but Rin cut him off.  
“Come on, it can’t be that bad to try, I’ll start” he was going to protest but was cut off yet again as the song started, he looked at the rest of his friends, eyes falling on Nagisa grinning at him while holding the remote in his hand, the same grin was on Rin’s face when he looked back at him.  
Rin was confident, he knew he has a nice voice, so without hesitation he started the first lines  
  
The words we lined up under the cherry blossom  
While crouching down are still in the mildly cold wind  
  
Haru’s heart was captured yet again with Rin’s smooth tender voice, not wanting to let the other down now, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, saying his words.  
  
And as if nudging forward the back that set out  
Without waiting for spring to come  
They melt under the soft sunlight  
  
Everybody went wide-eyed, sure enough Haru’s voice wasn’t nice, it was downright beautiful, it was strong and loud, yet at the same time full of emotions, so unlike his character, nobody saw that coming, Haru stiffly glanced at Rin, seeing Rin just staring at him expressionless, Rin was shocked to see at least, though his eyes seemed to burn with passion aimed at Haru, that made Haru’s blood boil in return, Rin’s eyes stayed staring at Haru as he said his next few words  
  
Our memories always lie at an awkward distance  
  
Rin snapped out of his shock just as Haru said the next line, his face breaking into a joyous laugh  
  
Waiting for our return  
  
As they continued their song, both seeming to enjoy the experience with the other, too engrossed in the other, Haru relaxing after a minute his voice growing even stronger, Rin thought his heart was going to burst any moment, Haru was right in front of him, singing with him, looking at him, and Rin felt himself falling in love all over again.  
Nagisa watched Rin’s gaze at Haru, leaning closer to Rei and whispering.  
“Hey Rei-chan, Rin-chan looks like he’s going to kiss Haru-chan when the song ends” Rei looked at him with wide eyes and a slight blush  
“There’s no way this is gonna happed Nagisa-kun!!!”  
“Yeah Nagisa-kun! I don’t ‘think’ this is going to happen, I’m sure of it” Sousuke said causing Nagisa to let a ‘Hurray’  
“Sousuke-kun!! They won’t do it in front of us” Makoto said blushing at the idea of his two friends kissing right there.  
“Wanna bet?” Sousuke looked back at him with a smirk.  
“That’s the spirit Sou-chan, it’s a bet, the losers invite the winners to dinner”  
With a silent agreement between the four they returned to watch the couple singing, in their own little world, not even noticing the others talk.  
The song was coming to an end as they sang the last part together.  
  
We thought we had changed, but we didn’t actually change at all (at all)  
Getting worked up strangely had its merits too  
It was something we could do because it was us, when we met that time  
We surely won’t forget  
  
With the last tones of the song fading out they stood in silence gazing at each other, Rin felt his self-control breaking any second now as he took in the sparkling blue eyes staring back at his own, full of passion and emotions he didn’t know how to label them, cheeks a little red from the effort, quick breaths coming out from a slightly open lips, the high adrenalin in his blood didn’t help either.  
The four swimmers sited at the table watched with anticipation, Sousuke whispering a “come on”, just as Haru smiled at Rin, not a faint smile, not a small smile, but the smile that made the corner of your eyes wrinkle, Rin felt the world go silent as he saw the other smile at him, and that was the drop that broke the dam, his hands moving quicker than his thoughts, as he cupped Haru’s face with both hands pressing his lips against Haru’s, only thinking of how soft and tender the other’s lips felt, not noticing how the other stiffened in his hands, eyes wide, breath caught in his lungs, hands clutching his shoulders.  
He was being kissed!! … Rin was kissing him!! Haru’s thoughts rushed in his mind panicking at the feeling of pressed lips, he glanced at the other’s closed eyes, Rin is kiss- … without being able to continue his thought he felt himself relax, closing his eyes in return.  
As Rin’s mind caught up with what was happening and felt the other stiff against him, what the hell am I doing!!! , he panicked preparing to let Haru go pretending it was a joke to see the other’s reaction, but when he felt the other relax against him, he pressed his lips the tiniest bit more, hearing the black-haired beauty’s breath hitch and kissing him back , the shock was too much for him, not only he was kissing Haru but Haru was kissing him back, he pulled away after a moment, opening his eyes, seeing the other do the same, a dark blush decorating his cheeks now, he almost kissed him again, but stopped as he heard someone cough, both swimmers looking at the others, surprised as if they forgot they even existed.  
Haru watched with horror Makoto and Rei blushing, while Sousuke and Nagisa were just smirking at them, a moment passed in heavy silence before Nagisa jumped while shouting  
“Congratulations Haru-chan!! Rin-chan!!” at that Haru felt his face heat up with embarrassment, as he unconsciously hide behind Rin so he can’t see the others.  
“Waaah!! Haru-chan is blushing!! Let me see let me see!” Nagisa said while skipping to where Haru and Rin was standing and tried to look at Haru behind Rin, the moves jolted Rin out of his thoughts.  
“Oi! Nagisa! Stop it”, Rin said trying to stop the blond from getting to Haru as he continued to tease Haru about his blush, his mind screaming at how adorable the blue eyed swimmer was behaving, wishing the others would vanish somehow so he would be able to kiss him senseless.  
“Wow, I didn’t see that coming” said Makoto supporting a blush as he said to Rin, “anyway I’m happy for you” he said as gentle as ever, Sousuke just smirked clapping his hand on Rin’s shoulder,  
“I totally saw it coming”  
Rin blushed lightly at their words, still not fully realizing what’s happening but the warm body against his back was sure an indication enough.  
“Um .. well .. thanks .. I guess” he stuttered, they just smiled at him.  
“Okay, now we should really hurry so we won’t miss the last train” Sousuke said, as he walked towards the door, followed by the other, Haru being the last one still partly walking behind Rin.  
“Oi Haru! Why are you still walking behind me, come here” He grabbed Haru’s arm dragging him to walk beside him then letting go, Haru still hasn’t met his eyes since they broke the kiss, it was a little nerving to say at least, but he knew it was surprising and shocking, hell he himself was shocked, they walked together in awkward silence, hearing their friends voices chatting as they were heading to the station to say goodbye to Rin, Sousuke, Nagisa and Rei, the way to the station was not long, Rin wishing he had the courage to talk to Haru, to tell him why he kissed him, but he was afraid of the other’s reaction, afraid that Haru would reject him, that he’ll be mad it him, and worse .. that he wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore, as they arrived they all looked at the information board wide-eyed.  
“You gotta be kidding me” Sousuke said with an annoyed voice, as he glared at the sentence  
The last two trains are not running today, we apologize for the inconvenience  
“Well, my house is just one stop away, I can walk there, Rei-chan! You can stay over if you like” Nagisa said looking at Rei, who adjusted his glasses and said  
“Yeah, if I’m not bothering, then I’ll be happy to”  
“Yaaay!! A sleep over with Rei-chan” Nagisa shouted happily, jumping on Rei’s back.  
“Yamazaki and Rin can stay over at my house” Haru said quietly, still not meeting anyone’s eyes.  
“Well that’s good then, see you guy’s later” Nagisa said, inching close to Haru and whispering in his ear “Behave yourself tonight”, waving and walking away with Rei, leaving Haru flustered and blushing.  
Makoto looked at him “What was that about?”  
Haru just walked away muttering “Nothing”, the others following him a moment later.  
Their walk home was awkward and silent as ever, they walked beside each other, both fearing to break the silence, both having the same insecurity as the other … rejection, Rin was pulled forcefully out of his thoughts as his hand brushed lightly against Haru’s, and against all odds, the other didn’t jerk his hand away, he sneaked a curious look at him, to find blue eyes looking at the ground, his mind went a thousand thoughts a second, yearning to try again and touch the other, he felt his hand move on its own, brushing yet again against Haru, lingering a bit longer then the last time, his heart sped up as he hesitantly and slowly took the slightly trembling hand in his own, it was warm, warm and comforting and he felt all his fears vanish just by the touch of Haru’s hand, after a second went by he became more courageous as he intertwined their fingers together squeezing a little, receiving a light squeeze in return, he smiled, heart fluttering the rest of the way home.  
As they reached Makoto’s house, they stopped to say farewell.  
“Well this is our stop, good night guys” said Makoto happily, receiving a curious looks from Rin and Haru.  
“Our?” Rin said looking between Sousuke and Makoto, who shared a look  
“Yeah, my parents took Ren and Ran to my aunt’s house in Osaka, they’ll stay there until next weekend, and since I’ll be home alone I invited Sousuke to stay with me”, Makoto explained matter-of-factly, locking eyes with Sousuke, who nodded before swinging an arm around Makoto’s neck.  
“Plus, he owes me a dinner” both muttering a goodnight once again before disappearing in Makoto’s house, leaving two very surprised and blushing teens behind.  
Haru moved first, climbing the rest of the steps, dragging Rin in the process because of their tangled hands, heart beating loudly at his chest at the thought of Rin spending the night with him alone, although they did it countless times before, but this wasn’t like any other time, if man takes their kiss earlier and them holding hands now into consideration, he didn’t know how to act, should he act like normal and pretend nothing happened? Should he ask Rin why he did that? Or should he say something like confessing his feeling? No, he wasn’t ready for that at all, had someone told him he’ll be kissed tonight, he would dismiss it as crazy people talk.  
As they reached his house he let go of Rin’s hand briefly to unlock the door, going in and hearing the door clicking shut behind him, he felt a hand touching his shoulder.  
“Rin?” he said, but didn’t get an answer, his back was gently pushed against the wall, something soft pressed against his lips, eyes widening in surprise, gasping, his hands reflexively went to Rin’s shoulders to push him away, but as he realized what was happening, he relaxed and closed his eyes.  
Rin felt Haru melt against him and he moved his lips slowly, delighted when the other’s lips moved against him as well, as they both grew confident, the kiss went hotter, a small whimper leaving Haru’s lips when Rin licked his bottom lip, opening his mouth lightly, Rin took advantage and pushed his tongue in , caressing his teeth and the roof of his mouth, before going to play with his tongue, Haru never expected that kissing could feel so good, so intense, so … so hot, he felt his knees weakening, warping his arms tightly around Rin’s neck to prevent himself from falling, a hand sneaked it’s way to the red locks, and yes, they were as soft as they looked like, tangling his fingers in the silky hair, he felt Rin kiss him even harder, and it only felt better, that moment Haru decided, he loved kissing Rin.  
Rin wished earlier that day, that he could kiss the life out of Haru, and now he was doing exactly that, he made a mental note to thank whomever was listening to him that moment, especially after Haru let out that whimper, clutching his hair, it drove him wild. He sneaked a hand around the smaller male’s waist pulling him flush against his body, the other going to cup his cheek, gaining even more control over the kiss, Haru letting out another soft sound at the process, as he was passionately kissed by Rin, He felt the sound go directly to his groin, feeling the need to stop now before he lost all of his self-control, and took the dark-haired male right there against the wall, he slowed his pace, pulling away after a final peck, he opened his eyes gazing at the other male’s face, the dark blush on his cheeks, the quick breaths coming out from pink-kissed lips, and then his gaze fell on blue eyes, blue beautiful eyes, that were staring back at him for the first time since they kissed earlier that day, Rin felt he could drown in them for eternity, he was sure nothing could compare to their beauty.  
“Beautiful” he said without thinking, seeing said eyes sparkle in return, looking away a bit shyly, “Haru, I - I …”, I what? Like you? Love you? Want to be your boyfriend? , What was the right thing to say? , his thoughts raced a hundred miles a second and he was at a loss of words.  
As Haru noticed his friend’s state, he pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face in the other’s neck, smelling Rin’s unique sent, that somehow managed to calm him and light fire in him at the same time.  
“I know” he whispered against the other’s skin, “me too” he felt the hands around his waist pull him closer if possible, soft kisses on his neck that lead slowly to his cheek, and finely to his lips, losing themselves in each other again.  
Rin didn’t know how much they spent there just kissing, lost in each other’s arms, tongues clashing, hands clutching, soft whimpers and gasps could be heard every other minute, and it was truly heaven, the only problem he was facing was the growing plug in his pants, he didn’t want to rush or force Haru to do anything against his will, but the idea of taking Haru to his bed and hearing those whimpers all night long was getting really tempting, imagining how Haru would look beneath him, blushing and moaning – Stop .. don’t go there, he reminded himself firmly, pulling away from the delicious lips, sighing as he rested his forehead against the other’s, they locked eyes for a moment, before Haru pulled him in for another hot kiss, catching him off guard, he composed himself quickly, kissing back with just the same passion, but this time he pulled away after a few seconds, seeing the confused look in Haru’s eyes,  
“If we keep doing this, I’m not gonna be able to stop” he said, seeing Haru frown a little glancing sideways, chuckling at the familiar gesture, he started moving away, but the arms around his neck didn’t let him, “Then don’t” Haru whispered somewhere close to his ear.  
Rin stared at him as the meaning of the words settled in his mind, he frowned a bit, does Haru really know what he’s saying?? , for some reason he was pissed a little, so he pushed his leg between Haru’s pressing it up against his groin and pressing his own growing problem on Haru’s thigh making sure the other felt just how excited he was, receiving a loud gasp in return.  
“Do you really understand what you are saying?” Rin said trying to read the other’s expression, who was currently avoiding meeting his eyes, with a small nod, Rin lost it, kissing him hard, biting his bottom lip, “Don’t blame me if we stayed up all night then”.  
Haru felt his insides bubble at the promise in Rin’s words, closing his eyes as Rin buried his face in his neck, licking, biting and sucking, while his hand moved to untie his tie, dropping it to the floor, his hand returning to open the buttons of his shirt, mouth kissing and licking every inch of new exposed skin, all of these sensations were completely new to Haru, and he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as he saw red hair and remembered that it was Rin who was kissing him so passionately, it was Rin who was making him feel all these mixed feelings at once, it was god damn Rin who was undressing him right now, his shirt was completely open now and a few moments later it was dropped on the floor, his chest exposed, Rin attacked one of his nipples, licking lightly before sucking, Haru let out a rather loud moan at this, before he quickly covered his mouth, embarrassed by the sound he just made, Rin pausing and lifting his head, to meet Haru’s eyes, prying his hands away from his mouth.  
“Don’t do that, I want to hear you” he said, kissing the other’s lips before Haru could say anything, Haru felt a hand touch his stomach, before slowly going to his side then down to touch his still closed thigh, Rin’s hand grabbed it, gave it a light squeeze before lifting it, until it was beside his hip, Haru understanding the message and hooking his leg around Rin’s waist, but he yelped in surprise as two hands cupped his ass and lifted him suddenly, forcing him to warp his legs around Rin’s waist, he took a moment to register what happened and Rin was walking towards his bedroom.  
“You didn’t expect me to take you against the wall, did you?” he said at the confused look on Haru’s face, that look instantly shifted to an embarrassed look, he blushed muttering an “idiot” as he buried his face in Rin’s neck, to avoid looking at him.  
Rin chuckled at the adorable dark haired beauty in his arms, feeling the happiest as he made his way towards the bedroom, every step sent shivers down his spin of what was to come in few seconds, he felt giddy and dazed, like he was in a dream, but the warm body pressed tightly against his, the hot breaths on his neck were sure a reminder of how real this is, he confessed to Haru, well.. kind of confessed, he kissed him and now he was going to have sex with him, he barely made it half of the stairs, before he felt kisses on his neck, soft almost shy kisses, his control slipped again and he pinned Haru to the wall and kissed him fiercely, Haru’s hand tugging at his shirt until it was off throwing it away, they continued their path to the bedroom, Rin closing the door behind them with his leg, before dropping Haru on the soft mattress of his bed, hovering over him, he locked eyes with him for moments, before leaning in nibbling at the other’s ear, whispering ” you’re all mine tonight, Haru”.  
At Rin’s husky voice, at his words, Haru lost control over his own actions, gasping loudly as Rin opened the front of his pants, pulling the zipper down, sneaking his hand in touching the clothed member teasingly, clutching the red haired’s shoulders tightly, said red haired kissed down his body, until he was at the hem of his pants, then going up again leaving hickeys here and there, he did it several times, his hand on the smaller teen’s erection not stopping for a second, “R-Rin” he said with hitching breaths at the other teasing touches, Rin looked satisfied with the reactions he could get out of him, he planted a peck on Haru’s lips, his hands pulling off his pants and underwear together, earning a yelp from Haru as he was suddenly stark naked, in front of him, in front of Rin for god’s sake, he crossed his legs, covering himself.  
Rin took a moment to look at the sight beneath him, the naked perfect body, one hand covered his mouth while the other clutched the pillow under his head, the pale skin, the dark blush that never seemed to leave his cheeks tonight, the messy dark locks over the pillow, and lastly, his eyes, the blue pools of passion, lust, need and love, and they were all just for his eyes to see, he smirked a bit at the irony of the situation, sure as hell Haru is giving him a sight he never saw before, too caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that he just stared at Haru until the younger glanced away, “don’t stare”, and he indeed was staring, he would love to stay all night just like this and stare at him, but he had better things in mind to do, with a smirk on his face, he reached to grab Haru’s knees spreading them, meeting only a little resistance, his own erection hardened further at the sight, as he leant down to kiss Haru headily again.  
Haru never felt so vulnerable in his life, he was naked, sprawled on his bed with a shirtless Rin between his legs, under the mercy of the other’s hands, but god did it feel wonderful, Rin was kissing him hard, one of his hands trailed down to play with one of his nipples, tweaking it before pulling then proceeding to massage it with his thump, the sensation overwhelmed him, making him moan against the other’s lips, he faintly felt another hand sliding down, tracing his V-line, before touching his erection, giving it a few tugs, Haru broke the kiss, feeling the need to breath, closing his eyes tightly, he was a little embarrassed, it was the first time someone touched him so intimately, and the fact that his childhood friend was the one touching him didn’t make it any better, whimpering again as the hand around him tightened, “R-Rin” he called desperately, not knowing himself what he wanted, thankfully Rin seemed to have an idea.  
“Shit! I can’t wait anymore” he cursed, voice low and dripping with lust, he cursed again in his mind as he remembered that there was no lube in hand, but damn if that was going to stop him after he had Haru exactly where he wanted, he continued stroking the other, placing three of his fingers against Haru’s mouth. “Suck” he whispered, feeling Haru hesitate a bit before opening his mouth allowing the fingers in his mouth, his tongue coming to play with them soon, coating them with saliva, Rin was stunned at the sight, gasping as he felt hands touching his chest, sliding down to his pants, massaging the plug throw his pants, groaning at the sensation, eyes locking with blue eyes, as Haru opened the front of his pants, sliding down the zipper, he hooked his fingers in the belt loops, wiggling it down his thighs along with his boxers, Rin rested his forehead against Haru’s letting out a sigh of relief as he was freed from the tight confine, pulling his fingers out from Haru’s mouth, he sat back on his knees, grapping the back of his lover’s knee and pushing it to his chest, he panted hard at the sight of Haru completely exposed to him, the other panting equally hard, a dark blush decorating his cheeks, though his eyes remind firmly locked with his own, he leaned his face closer to the other’s leg, placing a light kiss on his inner thigh, earning a loud gasp in return he smirked sucking and biting at the same spot, the idea of leaving a hickey there very appealing to his lust fogged mind, who the fuck could look cute and sexy at the same time!! Haru moaned trying to pry his leg free from Rin, when that didn’t work because of Rin’s death grip on his thigh, he reached for the red locks, pulling Rin’s face closer and engaging him in a searing kiss, both closing their eyes, Haru tried to break the kiss when he felt Rin’s hand on his ass cheek kneading it, wet fingers circling his entrance, Rin kept his lips pressed firmly against Haru’s, tongues intertwined, swallowing the moans as he pushed his first finger in slowly, carful to let the other get used to it little by little, when his finger was all the way in, he broke the kiss, Haru panting heavily, “Are you okay?” Rin said his other hand caressing the other’s cheek lovingly.  
“Y-Yes, just ... feels weird” he mumbled, avoiding the direct eye contact, especially when Rin was being so gentle, the red haired then pulled his finger out and repeated his movement a couple of times before pushing a second finger alongside the first, at that Haru let out a pained whimper, but he didn’t tell him to stop, so Rin just continued his actions, stretching him the best he can, his lover letting out small noises of pain mixed pleasure, Rin’s patience grew small at these sounds, he pushed a third finger faster than he should, stopping immediately as Haru let out a pained cry, his eyes tearing up, he propped kisses all over his face muttering his apology, dammit Rin, pull your shit together! He cursed himself, moving his fingers again when he felt Haru relax, a couple of minutes later his lover was making noises that didn’t sound pained at all, and he just couldn’t hold back any more, he pulled his fingers out, and positioned his throbbing erection against the stretched entrance, leaning to peck Haru on the lips, ” Ready?” he whispered, receiving a nod as an answer, he pushed in gritting his teeth at the wonderful wet heat that engulfed him, Haru on the other side was obviously in pain, furrowing his eyebrows and biting his lip to stifle his voice, Rin kept pushing until he was all the way in, only then noticing the tears sliding down Haru’s cheeks, he cupped the wet cheeks, kissing the tears away, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, until Haru was relaxed enough to move, he moved slowly at first, gaining more speed with every thrust, Haru’s moans became less pained and more aroused but remained alas quit, only when Rin shifted his hips slightly to thrust harder, did Haru let a loud cry of pleaser as his prostate was struck dead on, aiming at that spot again and again until Haru was a moaning mess beneath him, both arms warped around his neck, legs around his waist, Rin trying to leave more hickeys at his neck.  
“Ah.. mm ..R-Rin” he said with a tone that almost made Rin cum right there, speeding up his thrusts and grabbing the hard shaft, stroking it with in the same base.  
“God!! .. Rin, I-I’m gonna..” he didn’t manage to finish his words as his orgasm hit him hard, cumming on his stomach, tightening around Rin enough to make the other moan his name and cum inside him as well.  
Both panting heavily in exhaustion, they stilled as they came down from their high, Rin again kissing his face and then kissing him softly on the lips, they broke apart after a moment, Rin collapsing beside Haru, pulling the other against his chest and warping his arms around him, smiling into black hair as he felt Haru snuggle further against him, Haru felt warmth filling his heart, loved and safe he surrendered to sleep in Rin’s arms.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Two young men stood at Haru’s front door, one of them blushing furiously, the other barely holding a loud laugh.  
“They didn’t even make it past the Genkan” Sousuke said hand covering his mouth, for some reason he found the situation very funny.  
Earlier that morning, when he woke up to find Makoto already awake, they talked a bit, had breakfast, and when it was late enough for Haru and Rin to be awake according to Makoto, they got dressed and headed to Haru’s house, because Sousuke and Rin needed to return for the afternoon practice, however when no one answered the front door as usual, Makoto innocently opened it, only to gasp and blush, and Sousuke to stifle a laugh.  
They sure didn’t expect to be greeted by Haru’s tie and shirt laying on the floor only a few steps away from the door, and not so far from that Rin’s shirt was dropped carelessly on the first two steps that lead to the second floor.  
They stood for a moment thinking if they should wake up the sleeping lovers or just leave now and come back later, unfortunately before they could decide, they heard footsteps coming down from upstairs, they froze at the sight of a still half asleep Haru wearing only boxers and a baggy shirt over it, his hair messed, and was heading to the kitchen not even noticing the tow giants at his door.  
“Haru! Wait for me!” they heard Rin shout taking the stairs down two at a time, before chasing Haru also unaware of their presence, reaching him before they entered the kitchen, hugging him from behind, burying his face against the shorter neck, whispering something that they could not hear, his hand tangling with black locks as he turned Haru’s face gently, kissing him on the lips, the black haired swimmer seemed to enjoy the gesture closing his eyes and leaning back on Rin’s chest.  
They were both startled when they heard a loud chough behind them,  
“Sousuke!!” Rin shouted at the sight of his friends in front of the door.  
“Makoto!” Haru said at the same time, wiggling out of Rin’s grip around his waist, mirroring Makoto’s blush.  
“We thought you’ll be already awake, didn’t think that you were- um … busy last night, and slept in” Sousuke said glancing at the clothes on the floor, Haru and Rin followed his gaze, Haru wished the earth would somehow sallow him right now, as he caught the sight of his own shirt and tie discarded carelessly on the floor, face heating from the memories of last night’s passion, and being caught red handed, Rin seemed more annoyed about the fact that his make out session was cut short, sighing and looking back at his friends, “Whatever, what do you guys want anyway?”.  
“We have practice this afternoon remember?” Sousuke said, still looking at Haru amused by the normally stoic teen’s reactions, Rin noticed how Haru eyed him, disappointment clear in his eyes.  
“Ah!! .. about that ...” he laughed nervously, he knew he was supposed to go, but Haru was right there, no ... wait ... his boyfriend was right there, and he didn’t plan on leaving him any time soon, plus all the important tournaments are done now, and he’ll be leaving to Australia in few months, so … “Maybe you can tell them I’m sick and I’ll be back by Monday?” he laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Oh how responsible, Captain” sarcasm dripping in his words, as they agreed what to say and to meet on Monday, Makoto was eyeing Haru, how he kept his eyes on the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing, hands nervously playing with the hem of his shirt, and as if sensing eyes on him, Haru glanced at him, blue locked with green in mutual understanding for just a second, Haru then brock eye contact to look back at the floor when Makoto gave him a warm smile, he was happy for him, Haru liked Rin for longer then he can remember and he was really glad Rin reciprocated his feelings, especially that Rin was leaving again.  
“Alright then, see you on Monday!” he heard Sousuke saying and knew that they were done talking, waving goodbye “See you, Haru-chan, Rin-chan”.  
Both swimmers watched their best friends walking out of the door, Haru let a sigh of relief, being kissed tow times in front of his friends was no fun, he knew they well never let it go.  
“Two times on a row, huh .. “ as if Rin could read his mind, Haru locked eyes with him.  
“Let’s try not to make them three” he said calmly, feeling arms warp around him again.

“Yeah yeah, can we continue now?” he smirked down at Haru, foreheads resting against each other.  
Haru closed his eyes muttering an “Idiot” as he felt soft lips against his own, resting his hands against Rin’s chest, kissing back softly, they sure came a long way and there was sure a longer way ahead of them, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a General audience fic, which ends when Haru and Rin hold Hands and walk home together, then I thought "hmm, I'm just gonna write them making out", then I wrote the make out scene, stared at my laptop screen and thought "Fuck this!! I want them to have sex!" so after 4 pages of smut....  
> Here you go! :) :) 
> 
> PS: Did you hear Haru's character song JOY! , I was blushing during the whole song!!  
> I mean yeah we all know that he's in love with Rin, but COME ON! <3 <3 <3


End file.
